Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) is an imaging method in which nucleus spins of a subject placed on a static magnetic field is magnetically excited by using a high frequency (RF) signal of a Larmor frequency and an image is reconstructed from a magnetic resonance (MR) signal generated in accordance with the excitation. In the filed of magnetic resonance imaging, non-contrast MRA (magnetic resonance angiography) is known as a method of obtaining blood flow images without using a contrast agent.